


That's My WIFE!

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Jesse loves his murder medic husband, Kix gets a nap, M/M, Romantic Fluff, drunk poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: "My husband is a bitch and I like him so much." - Drunk Jesse, standing on a table.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	That's My WIFE!

Kix just wanted to go to bed. He was looking forward to four hours of REM sleep. After five surgeries and pumping two stomachs, he needed everyone to leave him alone. No one told his comm. Kix was tempted to just chuck it out the door and have that be the end of it. But he was the Chief Medical Officer. Protocol dictated that he be available at all times. 

“If you’re not bleeding out, you’d better have a good reason for calling.”

“Heey, Kix. Sorry for waking you up, but we need you to just pop down to 79’s and pick up Jesse.” The voice that would soon be receiving the Wrath of Kix belonged to a drunk Echo. “He had a little bit to drink, and, well. It’s very entertaining.”

The comm started picking up something that Kix would never admit made him blush with embarrassment. His  _ riduur _ was waxing poetic about Kix in the way only Jesse could. 

“-- And then he just, he just, it was an amazing, magical moment. He went up to the guy and just yelled in his face. I have never been more in love. That’s my husband! He yells at people and comes to bed still covered in blood and he’s absolute perfection and an idiot. My husband is a bitch and I love him  _ so much _ . He can --”

Kix was pulling on armor pieces and walking out the door when he hung up on Echo. He didn’t even care that he needed sleep. His better half was a dork and needed to be in the bed with him.

Walking in the door of 79’s, Kix was prepared to have to hunt for Jesse. But that turned out to be unnecessary.

Jesse was standing on a table, definitely about to fall off, and still going on about Kix’s hair and monstrous bedside manner.

“-- and he might be a bitch and poke my broken fingers and yell at me but --” Jesse squawked as Kix tugged him off the table. “Kix! My love! My medic! My glorious dusty desk lamp!”

“You’re so drunk. C’mon. It’s bedtime. Echo, drag Fives back to the barracks soon, please.”

“Look at you! You’re not even grumpy, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Why aren’t you grumpy?” Jesse booped Kix’s nose with the question. Kix snagged the finger in his face and held on to the hand attached.

“Because I heard what you were saying. You were going on for half an hour. I can’t be mad at you for that. I expect you to let me sleep, though. That’s half an hour of sleep that I didn’t get.”

Jesse’s response was to snore into his shoulder. Kix sighed and put an arm under Jesse’s knees to hoist him up.

“The captain is going to make fun of you so bad if he sees this. You’ll never live it down.”

Once they got back to the barracks, Kix dumped Jesse in his bunk and started pulling off armor plates. Jesse tried to swat him away, but Kix just shoved the hand away to finish. He slid into the bunk once he was down to his blacks, and Jesse, in his drunkenness, flopped his head on Kix’s chest and wrapped his arounds around Kix’s torso. Kix was already slipping into a very comfortable sleep, but he pressed a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head before he could. “I love you so much, you  _ di’kut _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Three in one day? One might think I'm not getting a master's degree.


End file.
